


So Simple

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: How easy is it to seduce Archer? Alternate ending to "Shockwave 2."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First fanfic ever. After reading so much on Trip-T'pol pairing, I can't believe that my fist fanfic is on Archer-T'Pol but here it is. Would love to have some reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No money made, just having fun with my overactive imagination.

I kneel in front of her and give her my carefully prepared thank-you speech, after she defied Soval and possibly single handedly ensured the continuity of our mission. Finally I say, 

â€œI think you put it over the top.â€ 

She nods at me. Now that my excuse to see her in the middle of the night is gone, so should I but I can not move. I can not tear my eyes from her and she is looking at me without blinking. This is not one of her signature stares which scream _â€œWhat are you doing you illogical human!â€_ No, I have never seen this look before. I almost dare to hope. My heart starts to race, I got to know. 

â€œTâ€™Polâ€¦â€ 

â€œYes, Jonathan?â€ 

_Jonathan!_ Am I dreaming? There is only one way to know. Am I man enough to do it though? 

â€œOh hell!â€ 

I slowly lean to her, and plant a feather light kiss on her soft lips. She doesnâ€™t kiss me back but she doesnâ€™t stop me either. Maybe she thinks that is just a friendly kiss that goes with my thank-you speech. If I walk away now, we can still go back to being the captain and the first officer. Do I really want that? Does she? I got to know. 

â€œTâ€™Polâ€¦â€ 

â€œYes, Jonathan.â€ 

â€œOh Christ!â€ 

Before I know it, I am kissing her again but this time it is not an innocent kiss. I claim her lips hungrily, and she lets me. When I reluctantly pull my self from her swollen lips, for the second time tonight, I see something different in her eyes. Desire! Yes, she wants me as much as I want her. We both know what we should not do. That is why we are just looking at each other, instead of touching. I slowly rise and sit next to her on the bed, never breaking the eye contact. I take her warm hand in mine. I can not believe what I am about to say but damn it, I am the captain! 

â€œTâ€™Pol, I need your help in doing the right thing. As much as I want to take you in my arms and make love to you, we both know that we can not. Please tell me you understand. Otherwise I wonâ€™t be able to walk away from you, because I am already at the edge of my self restraint.â€ 

After several moments which felt like ages, I hear her voice, 

â€œYesâ€¦ Jonathanâ€ 

â€œOh God!â€ 

Within seconds we divest each other from our clothes and she is in my arms. I kiss and caress every inch of her as she moans and archers under my touch. When our bodies finally unite, it feels like heaven. We move in harmony, slowly and gently at first and then we find a rhythm that takes us both over the edge. 

â€œYes Jonathan!â€ 

â€œOh Tâ€™Pol!â€ 


End file.
